The present disclosure relates to telescoping roller I-shafts, and more particularly to a roller I-shaft having a multitude of selectable bearing races.
Roller I-shafts, such as those used for telescoping steering column assemblies, may include an inner shaft surrounded by a hollow outer member or tube both extending along a common axis. The inner shaft includes an outer face that defines a plurality of axially extending grooves spaced circumferentially apart from one another. The outer member includes an inner face that defines a plurality of axially extending channels spaced circumferentially apart from one another. When the I-shaft is assembled, each one of the plurality of channels align with a respective one of the plurality of grooves, thereby forming a plurality of bearing races. A multitude of bearings are disposed in each bearing race for reducing friction as the inner shaft moves axially with respect to the outer member. Unfortunately, manufacturing tolerances may cause misalignment between the paired channels and grooves. Because of the misalignment, sizing of the bearings for proper telescoping operation may change from one bearing race to the next, and/or from one manufactured batch of inner and outer members to the next. The tailored sizing of bearing adds complexity and cost to the manufacturing process along with an undesired need to store a multitude of bearings ranching in many different sizes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide inner and outer members with bearing races that are more closely associated in size with a more limited variety of available bearing sizes.